<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solitude is Breakable by Jefry08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374207">Solitude is Breakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jefry08/pseuds/Jefry08'>Jefry08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Megaman Fanfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Development, Rockman X6 | Mega Man X6, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jefry08/pseuds/Jefry08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting takes place during the Megaman X6 timeline, when Zero's absence could be a breaking point for X and Alia, as I always thought that X6 is the best moment to make these two to happen for real. I just recently played X8, couldn't help to feel disappointed that their relationship is even less fleshed out when compared to X6. I feel that they were supposed to have a very tight relationship; however, the game doesn't show that, and that's where my fanfic comes in to do the justice that I think they both deserve :D. This is my first time writing fanfic so please bear with me!</p><p>I intend to build a story from the scratch, but I thought that I need to develop the mainstay characters first, to flesh out their personalities before introducing a new character created at the back of my head; hence, I started out with this simple fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alia/X (Rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Megaman Fanfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I finished with the revision, and it's a bit longer because I added Douglas into this. Major changes in X vs. High Max, similar outcome, but different flavors. Aside from that, everything is a revision towards my description and pacing, which was a bit wordy and redundant. Anyway, please enjoy, and feel free to comment. I'm open with any feedbacks :D</p><p>The story takes place during the Nightmare phenomena in X6. I intend to abolish the idea that Zero ‘had hid and healed himself’. Though my version is not altogether superior, at least I aim to make it more organic despite the fact that Zero was meant to be dead after X5. Lastly, this setting ignores the ending at X6, where Zero asked to be put into a long sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Part I – Solitude is Breakable </p><p>X is in the middle of the investigation of the Nightmare incident as he is heading towards the north pole area to seek Blizzard Wolfang, one of the eight nightmare investigators, while Alia de-briefs X in a somewhat dismissive way, hiding her dark past with the said reploid. </p><p>Alia: X, Blizzard Wolfang can be proved challenging even for you, so do be careful if things went sour...  </p><p>Alia said in a weary tone, which is unlike her. X notices her tone, decides to inquire further. </p><p>X: What is it Alia, do you know him...? </p><p>Alia: Well... yes, I... Never mind X, just be careful.  </p><p>Hearing Alia’s dismissive response bewilders X even further, but he simply replied, “Noted, Alia”. </p><p>X traveled through the teleportation since the location is simply too far. The climate is punishing as X feels encumbered after fifteen minutes struggling to make his way through, his blue armor is now covered by thick snow. In the next hour, frostbite may be a thing had X is an organic being, his metal joints are immune to such triviality. He then accesses his data bank to search for his armors, and almost instantly, the armor from data turns into energies, and materializes into X’s previously blue armor. Attached with a flight unit in a shape of ‘V’ on his back, X turns pre-dominantly white with blue and yellow accents, a blue beak appears in his chest housing X’s green colored power core, and his gloves red – it's the Falcon armor. Now, he can stride mid-air escaping from the snow. Upon flying for some time, X met minimal resistance from the mavericks; however, since the nightmare virus is somewhat concentrated in this area, they are the bigger concern here. A virus, which is so strong that it decides to haunt the reality, tearing it apart and takes a physical form. Breaking the silence, Alia, being worrywart per usual, opens a transmission to X. </p><p>Alia: H-h-how is *static* over there, X?  </p><p>Her transmission let out a discordant message and her words are hacked apart by constant static noise. </p><p>X: Everything’s fine so far. You’re breaking up. </p><p>As X’s voice also somewhat jumbled, Alia is slightly worried that he might run into trouble. She, then adjusts the frequency from her console back at Maverick Hunter HQ, she manages to clear most of the static noises. </p><p>Alia: Your voice is breaking up too. Could this be disturbance from the virus?  </p><p>X: Doubt it, probably because of the weather here. </p><p>Alia: I see, my radar hasn’t shown up anything significant yet, by the way X... </p><p>Alia’s tone changes, as she wishes to talk about something important. </p><p>Alia: I owe you an explanation about... before, about my past with Blizzard Wolfang. </p><p>X: Alia, you owe me nothing, we can talk later once I returned. </p><p>Alia: Y-yes. That might be wise. I...   </p><p>An intense beeping summons Alia’s , disabling her sentences – it’s a decent size nightmare signal.  </p><p>Alia: X! I am detecting... *static* </p><p>The static decides to retaliate back. However, X heard just enough, X thought that it maybe the investigator’ signal. X readies himself and cut off the transmission, leaving Alia into the dark. </p><p>Back at HQ, Signas notices that Alia looks disturbed so he decides to investigate. </p><p>Signas: What is it Alia, is there something amiss with the mission?  </p><p>A towering reploid amongst the staffs, covered in black predominantly with a cap, in black no less. His voice is stern and commanding at the same time. </p><p>Alia: Oh, n-nothing to worry about sir. It’s just I have something to tell to X after he returned. But it seems that X turns off his transmission, I heard statics, and then now nothing. </p><p>Signas: I see, is the information anything related to his current mission by any chance? </p><p>Alia: Not quite, it’s about the investigator he is about to face, I am familiar with him. </p><p>Signas: Is this before you become a navigator? </p><p>Alia: Yes, I am also familiar with his creator, a close friend of mine. Well, used to... when I was still a researcher. </p><p>Signas: Affirmative Alia, it would be best to wait after the mission then, do continue. X might open his channel again. </p><p>Alia slightly surprised being approached by Signas, nodded a yes to him, and continue to check X’s progress. Thankfully, the radar is still working, and she could see X’s signal is still active. </p><p>Not long after cutting out his channel, X is greeted by a medium-sized animaloid in a shape of wolf. Its appearance is menacing shown by not only by its size, but the pair of claws. The back of its upper body has fur... or precisely a thick, sharp crystalized fur instead of fibers. It’s currently standing with its four feet.  </p><p>X closes-in a little bit and takes aim at the wolf figure begins to yell. </p><p>X: You there, are you the Nightmare investigator?  </p><p>Hearing that, Wolfang replies with a soft-spoken tone. </p><p>Blizzard Wolfang: Indeed, I am and you must be X, I have been well-informed that I might run into you. What is it that the maverick hunters wish to do with me? </p><p>X: I want information about the Nightmare virus, what can you tell me about it?  </p><p>Blizzard Wolfang: I did not take your group to be the curious type, I can tell you nothing about it. I am here in an important mission to repay my debt, as well to redeem myself. The past is the past, yet I aim to fix it however I can now, and that is by eliminating you, Hunter! </p><p>As Wolfang about to finish his sentence, his stance turns aggresive – ready to prowl. Noticing that, X decides that the diplomatic session is over. The silence is broken by Wolfang’s growl and the continuous hum from X’s buster then turns into an ear-rending noise, X takes his initiative by letting out a big plasma energy, throwing his right arm upwards upon releasing it. Being an animaloid, and well adapted to the terrain, Wolfang avoids it with relative ease, in fact he isn't shy to turn the table around by charging at X’s direction with intense feral look at his eyes, betraying his earlier soft-spoken demeanor. As he is about to reach X, he leaps readying his menacing pair of claws </p><p>Donned in the Falcon armor makes X flexible, he jumps backwards by a decent pace, avoiding Wolfang’s claw with ease; sparring with Zero has its fruits. Noticing the crackling energy starts to emit from X’s buster, Wolfang decides to continue his relentless assault, hoping to close-in into X within close-quarter, suspecting that the claw would reach into him before his buster is completely charged, as well as to shut off X’s shooting. Wolfang’s claw now met its match as a light green, crackling energy appears – resisting Wolfang’s momentum. With that, Wolfang pulls himself away from his assault, decides that there’s only one way to deliver his claws into X’s inner circuitries. Wolfang takes a prowling stance once again, but this time, he allocates his all of his power into his feet, hoping to create a momentum strong enough to break through X’s saber. </p><p>X being wary that Wolfang is about to leap again, decides to stay put and times his dash, hoping to catch Wolfang by his underbelly, as Wolfang always leap before closing in to melee. Being an experienced hunter, X quickly familiarize himself with his adversaries’ tactic. For a moment, the falling snow can be heard as the two figures mute themselves. Both know what they are about to do might be their final strike, and only one of them may walk only with some injury at best. This is it, Wolfang thought, as his feet can no longer sustain the burst energy, Wolfang leaps a bit higher, faster as a result of his feet’s power output, throwing himself into X and ready to deliver its feral retribution. Now it’s X’s turn, he dashes forward and leap into the air, catching Wolfang by surprise because X’s speed is faster than Wolfang’s CPU has simulated, then swings upward. Wolfang cried, but being stubborn not to let the pain give in manages to shred X’s left shoulder, revealing its shoulder joint, and falls to the ground hard releasing a gush of coolant and armor scraps. The mesmerizing, pure white snow now is tainted by the dark red color, almost black, from Wolfang’s coolant, while X also stumbles into the ground, letting out a cry of pain, as he notices that he almost lost his left arm completely had Wolfang’s momentum is not resisted. Having his abdomen slashed apart, Wolfang no longer could stand so he decides to give up trying and lie helplessly, embracing the softness of the snow, but he doesn’t feel cold, and notices that X is approaching, he let out a soft-spoken voice, back to his initialdemeanor. </p><p>Blizzard Wolfang: Heh, looks like I have failed my creator again, but at least, I... died a good death this time around, without any foul trickery. </p><p>X, looking suspicious, considering what Alia was trying to say for the last couple of hours began to probe with discomfort look in his eyes. </p><p>X: What are you implying this time? </p><p>Blizzard Wolfang: My first death was caused by jealousy by other researchers, and I was sent to my death in the ocean for that and my sins, failing to protect my team. The one who sent me to my demise was a researcher reploid named Alia. </p><p>X wasn’t expecting this dark past belong to one of his closest friends, but then X realized that he only has known Alia for... not so long only since the start of the Eurasia colony incident. Nonetheless, Alia remains close to him, as she has proven to be an expert navigator in X’s opinion, he retorts back, denouncing Wolfang. </p><p>X: I-impossible, Alia wouldn’t do that, she is not the type who would do that. </p><p>Blizzard Wolfang: Heh, just ask her yourself would you. What I told you was the truth, you could check my memory drive later, your choice. I thought I could redeem myself, but it appears I cannot move on from my past and get stuck there. Finish your job, Hunter, before I tear you into pieces! </p><p>Wolfang’s soft-spoken voice turned into feral growl just when he uttered his last words. Wolfang knocks his second death door without hesitation as his core shatters beyond recovery, while X looks at the scrap metals that used to be Blizzard Wolfang, clenches his fist feeling frustrated. Another good reploid that he sent to the afterlife – if such thing exists... It’s an enigma for both reploid and human alike, as many depicts the afterlife either a purgatory or paradise – none can really tell. </p><p>Being the original android left by Dr. Light for a century after his creation only to be awoken by Dr. Cain, then his design is used as a template to produce en masse the Reploid – Replicate Android. X feels a sentiment towards his reploid siblings; a moral responsibility mayhap because X blames himself for whatever turns the reploids into mavericks. Perhaps there is good reason why Dr. Light has originally intended to test X’s system for over thirthy years – making him immune to faulty circuits that turns reploids into mavericks.  </p><p>As soon he receives a feedback in the comm, he calls for Alia. </p><p>X: Alia, this is X, send me back. </p><p>Alia: X! Is everything alright? You turned off your comm earlier! </p><p>X: Well, my left arm is about to fall off, but aside from that I’m fine. Wolfang doesn’t survive, Alia. </p><p>Hearing that X is injured and Wolfang now dead, again, Alia’s worry sinks her feeling of sadness over Wolfang’s demise. </p><p>Alia: Oh my... Right, I’m initiating the sequence now. Hold tight. </p><p>X’s physical body transforms into a light blue energy, and with that he left, leaving only his footprints on the snow – the scene in the vicinity turns silent for good...  </p><p>As X retains his physical form, he opens his eyes, greeted by a door with the Maverick Hunter logo on it, begins to walk towards the command center to give quick report. Walking through the hallway, X attracts other staffs’ attention as they couldn’t help to wonder, while glaring at X’s left arm that almost gives away its last screws, only be hold together by his other arm. What did he fight to get badly damaged like that since X is an experienced hunter among the rest, in fact he is one of the S-Rank hunters class just like his late friend, Zero. Finally arriving in front of the door, X enters the command center, still holding his exposed shoulder. </p><p>Signas: X! Shouldn’t you go to the infirmary before reporting in?  </p><p>Alia, being the most worrywart in the group, joins Signas’ concern. </p><p>Alia: He is right, X, you look pretty bad. </p><p>X: Don’t worry, I’ve been in much worse, I’m sure my shoulder should be fine in no time.  </p><p>X then proceeds to his report about Blizzard Wolfang and the nightmare virus, but not about Blizzard’s past. </p><p>Signas: I see, I believe it’s safe to assume that the other six investigators would not be cooperative at this point. But if there is a slightest chance we can work together, please try X. Our lack of information about the virus is making us desperate. </p><p>X: Understood, sir! Now if you both may excuse me, I have to get Lifesaver to look into this. </p><p>Signas: Acknowledged, you may go X. Good job out there. </p><p>With that X leaves the room, heading towards the clinic, while Alia follows. She couldn’t help, but to feel a bit uptight since Wolfang might have said something, but unsure how she would talk to X. As X enters the clinic, he notices there are other patients, one human and one reploid, they are both hunters from the 08th unit. Perhaps something went wrong with their patrol mission, X hopes that nothing goes wrong with his 17th unit. X returns his attention to the green reploid wearing a labcoat attending to the injured reploid, and soon after walks up to X, as he finished administering the patch, then greets X. </p><p>Lifesaver: X! What happened this time, huh?  </p><p>X: Uhm yeah, I got clawed by a large wolfloid, I was not expecting that I only lost my shoulder at that point.   </p><p>Lifesaver: Damn right, you are darn lucky that your left arm is still even clinging to your torso. </p><p>X grins towards the doctor, as he shares his experience with Wolfang, and then Alia enters the room. </p><p>Alia: X, I... we need to talk... </p><p>Hearing that, X turns backward only to find Alia looking away from his gaze. “It’s going to be that talk again, huh”, thought X to himself. The hard talk, which happened now and then, usually when X sustained heavy battle damage after a mission. It’s simple, and in fact natural that a navigator to care deeply about the hunter, romance or not, as the navigators’ job is to make sure that the hunter to return, as intact as possible. </p><p>X: We can talk in my private quarter, after I’m done here. Would that be okay, Alia? </p><p>Alia: R-right, of course. I will wait outside. </p><p>Alia is enamored with her emotions that she forgets that X still needs attention from Lifesaver, she decides to leave the operating room, to wait outside while she collects her thoughts together. </p><p>Lifesaver: How you two been doing?  </p><p>Lifesaver asks with a sarcastic grin, hoping to get something out of it – as if something important depends on it. </p><p>X: H-huh, what do you mean? We are fine, well... everything is a little blue for the moment for everyone, and for me especially since Zero’s body hasn’t been found. </p><p>Lifesaver doesn’t expect that the innocent topic turns to end in a somber atmosphere. Now he feels a bit uptight, while trying to dismantle X’s shoulder joints so he can repair his skeleton, and to see if the joint is dislocated due to the heavy shock. But knowing X, his shock absorber should be able to prevent it. </p><p>Lifesaver: *Ahem* Everyone feels the same X, I’m sure of it. In the case we find his body, I will do my best to do what I can to help. </p><p>X replied with a sorrowful tone, “Thanks, I appreciate the sentiment.” and smiled afterwards, not wanting to make the conversation to be bleak. About an hour or so, the repair on his left shoulder casing is done, but his left shoulder armor has to be checked by Alia since only she’s capable of doing the work, as Dr. Light, in his holographic form entrusts Alia to be the only capable to work with X’s special armor parts. Lifesaver proceeds by telling X to check his shoulder movement, and asked if anything feels to be out of comfort, and X replied with a confident no, and he left the room, before appreciating the doctor with a warm “thanks”. As soon, X appears, Alia approaches him, but her CPU is still working hard processing her frustration. </p><p>Alia: So... how’s your shoulder? </p><p>X: Yep, it’s solid now, but I need your help with the broken armor, sorry Alia. </p><p>Alia: Yeah, I’ll look into it, do you want me to do it now?  </p><p>X: It can wait, perhaps we should talk? How about we discuss things in my room? </p><p>Alia replies with a weak nod and both leaves the clinic. </p><p>The two walks side-by-side without talking, as Alia is still busy with her own thoughts, while X is the same. They aren’t used to the quite now, since Zero is gone, as his bod hasn’t been found in the Eurasia drop site. Everyone, especially both of them are still mourning to Zero’s death. They believed that it’s a matter of finding his body and hope for the best that his DNA survives in the aftermath, then it’s a matter of rebuilding the body and the memory chip, hopefully still intact, will do the rest. A reploid is considered to be dead, when their soul – DNA in this matter is intact as it contains his/her personality, whereas the memory is intact as long the memory drive is. The body and their CPU are the only hardware that can be simply rebuild, except for X and Zero that is, as both of them are original Android with more sophisticated system than the rest of the reploids. </p><p>As the pair reaches the door, X enters his passcode in the control panel besides the door, while Alia looked away, trying to be polite, as only Signas and Zero knows his passcode. X notices this, couldn’t help but to feel the deafening silence begins to bother him too much, decides to tear the silence apart hoping that would lighten up their moods. </p><p>X: Heh, haven’t we known long enough? </p><p>Alia: I suppose so, but still, I would prefer my privacy to be respected if I were you. </p><p>X: Right, as you please Madame Alia. </p><p>She appreciates the light-hearted sentiment, and let out a chuckle. </p><p>It’s what would you expect from a character like X, the room is clean, his collections of books are superb, ranging from literatures and histories from various historical timelines. It appears that books are his way of distracting himself from all the chaos outside. Aside from that, not much about his room. X is a very busy individual, as he has been in the HQ for most of his lifetime, except for tiny breaks, but it is known to Signas that X has never taken a day off, even in peace times. He is a workaholic, driven by his ultimate desire – a peaceful existence that’s going to last. However, he also keeps his CPU occupied so he can escape from thinking of Zero’s absence. Upon entering the room, X sits on his bed and removing his helmet, allowing Alia to sit on the chair, and initiates the conversation. </p><p>X: I know you have something to say to me Alia, and this is not going to be easy for both of us.  </p><p>X takes a pause, before continuing. </p><p>X: Before I put him down, Wolfang mentioned your name. But before you talk, I want you to know that nothing is going to change, as you will remain to be my navigator, and I will always rely on your help during missions. You are valuable to me, Alia. </p><p>Alia is perplexed at first, but somewhat relaxed after X reassured her about nothing is going to change between the two. Before she responds, she takes a deep breath, as her CPU processes all this, and finally ready to send back the output to Alia’s voice transmitter. </p><p>Alia: So, he mentioned my name, huh? Well here goes nothing. I was a researcher before I came here, in the field of reploid specifically.  </p><p>She explains briefly about her past as a reploid researcher, and mentions Gate. How close they once were, but after several incidents, Gate sees Alia as a rival, pushing her away and the other researchers, while Alia continues her work diligently, earning favors from her peers. Finally, she shares her dark past. </p><p>Alia: … I was deceived by my peers to dispose Wolfang, shortly after the incident when Wolfang had just lost his team members in a Maverick attack during his mission. I was told that Wolfang had gone maverick after the incident, believing that he was infected during the assault. During one of my deployment, he came along, we were supposed to take a ship to the north pole area for a study; however, I also, in disguise, asked him to collect samples in the ocean prior to our arrival at the north pole facility, and that’s when I had the chance to dispose him. I cut off the link to his pod, and locks him within. To spend his time at the bottom of the ocean until he expires in... the pod... I... </p><p>Alia voice becomes shaky, as water droplet forms in her eye sockets, letting out a drop at first, but then turns into stream of water. It is unknown how a reploid could shed tears, but it is common knowledge that they can feel pain – emotional pain. In her sobbing voice, she continues the story. </p><p>Alia: I thought I was doing the right thing, but in the end, I feel something was wrong upon returning from the charade only to find out that Wolfang has been checked by Gate that he is free from Sigma virus. Since then, I... never felt the same about the others. Wolfang is not the only one... X... I... I... </p><p>As she fails to continue, now both her hands cover her face, X walks to her side, put his left hand to her back, gently rubbing it, just like a parent would comfort their children when they woke up from a sudden thundercrack. </p><p>X: I think I got the idea, Alia. I also was shocked when Wolfang mentioned your name, and I found myself at great disbelief that you are involved. Look, the past is the past, we will be fine.  </p><p>Hearing this comforts Alia for the moment, she stops crying at the very least, as she rests her palms on her thighs, and continues her story, as she hasn’t finished with her burdens. </p><p>Alia: Thank you X, I needed that... But, there’s one more, the one that was investigating the central museum, I was also responsible for his disposal.  </p><p>X is shocked that Wolfang was not the only one. Alia gazes towards X’s bed, avoiding X’s eyes, perhaps making her easier to continue. </p><p>Alia: I was also responsible for the disposal of Ground Scaravich. He was sent by Gate to study the site where Dr. Cain has found you, and as I was there, I know that I had to take him out, as protocols dictated. That was the first instance that I actually murdered someone behind their back, and I have been trying to move away from it, but I can’t. </p><p>X notices Alia’s palms begin to form into fists, and it shakes heavily, and X could hear that Alia begins to sob again. He remembers the first time he was deployed, a construction mechanoid was rampaging in the city. He aimed at it, but only able to shake, hesitating to take a shot because there was a reploid hunter held by one of the mechanoid many arms. Just like how Alia’s hands are shaking right now, maybe not for the same reason, but it was a similar sentiment, known as fear of guilt. The difference is, Alia pulled her trigger, while X didn’t at that time. X, figures that Alia needed emotional support, otherwise her questioning towards herself would not stop, just how X is experiencing, he kneels in front of Alia, and hold her hands tightly, showing assurance, letting out a soft-spoken tone, yet his eyes is serious. </p><p>X: I am glad that you share this with me Alia, before you plunge yourself into the ocean of doubts, as I’ve had done multiple times. In fact, I often still do it out of habit, and then Zero would be there for me to listen to my ramblings about world peace and those sorts of stuff. However, let me reassure you, I believe that you did nothing wrong, and you were simply act out of morality – you did what you thought was right for everyone and speaking of personal experience, I... *letting out a sigh* I know how difficult that is, to stick with our guts and face the consequence, the guilt that harbors deep within my conscience, which makes me question a lot about myself, to ask myself, if I did the right thing. </p><p>Alia’s previous sobbing turns into cry, and throws herself towards X. She is glad that she is carrying less burdens after opening it up to someone for the first time, and she was glad that the person is X, her closest friend in the HQ since she is assigned to the Commander of the 17th unit. </p><p>X responds by embracing her hug, rubbing his hands onto her back and head, as X sympathizes with her. X is by far more sensitive than most of his siblings. Is this the intended act of Dr. Light or perhaps this is X’s true potential, the best example of a truly sentient android, capable of feeling emotions just like any normal human being.  </p><p>Alia continues her crying for fifteen minutes, while X patiently sits there with her, caring for her, and begins to realize that he cares for her deeply, similar how to he feels about Zero, but different altogether. He is not sure what it is actually that makes it different for as far as he knows, he understands that Zero too feels this feeling towards Iris. Alia has stopped crying, begins to talk with a very soft tone. </p><p>Alia: Well, thank you X. Thank you for listening to me, I feel much better now. </p><p>Alia pushes herself away from X, and stands up to sit back again on the chair, while X returns to his bed. Silence returns to the room, making both of them feel awkward. </p><p>X: Good, anytime Alia. I figure that you need the support just how I felt when I was down. </p><p>X let out an innocent smile, unbeknownst to Alia that X is capable pulling this, despite the fact he always looked serious for most of the time. Alia begins to blush, slightly surprised, yet finds his smiles comforting after what just happened few moments ago. Both of them realized that they have just grown closer, their bond manifest into something else, but they don’t know what to call it as both of them have never experienced what human would call love, perhaps Alia is more familiar with this. To break the awkward silence, Alia begins to speak, showing her shyness. </p><p>Alia: Well, uhm, now everything’s good, I’ll go check up your Falcon armor. Send the data to me, and I’ll see what I can do by tomorrow morning. Later X. </p><p>X replies with a quick thanks, as he feels something within him, but unsure what that feeling is. He decides to ponder it for some time, and gives up trying, and turns to the books. Meanwhile Alia heads to the armory, hoping that she could begin the repair. As she enters the room, she is greeted by a BANG, and quickly run towards the source. A green reploid, darker in tone in comparison than Lifesaver, covered with black soot, with broken glasses above his eyes – the Chief Engineer, Douglas with another failed experiment it seems. Who knows what he’s working on this time? As Douglas notices Alia’s presence, he lets out a huge grin and greets her. </p><p>Douglas: Heya there, what brings you here? </p><p>Alia: I need your help to repair X’s Falcon armor parts... what you were up to this time? </p><p>Alia asks with a teasing smile, but Douglas seems to take her smile to be innocent enough. </p><p>Douglas: Uhm, well... I thought if I could try to make a buster weapon similar to X’s. But, as you can see, my version could only contain so much energy until it gives up and, well... as you can see. </p><p>Douglas points out to what was left of his buster experiment – scraps of metal, which turns Alia’s grin to chuckles. </p><p>Alia: Well... it takes more than one tries, I suppose? X’s design isn’t normal by any means. </p><p>Douglas: Yeah, I suppose, but let me clean my workshop so we can begin... we ain’t gonna build the whole thing, yeah? </p><p>Alia: No, no, just one of the shoulder armors, some maverick decided to remove it from X during their fight. </p><p>Douglas: Yeesh, those folks really like to add things to my work. </p><p>Douglas is cleaning up his mess as he replies to Alia, and she decides to help so they can begin soon. </p><p>It takes them the remaining day to build just a shoulder armor, imagine how long does it take for Dr. Light to design and build all of those X’s special armor parts. Who knows, as Dr. Light is no longer here for more than a century, leaving X alone in an unpredictable future, entrusting him with his ambition. </p><p>The next day, X decides to investigate the Amazon area, but before he rolls out, Alia looking somewhat exhausted hands out the shoulder armor. </p><p>X: Oh wow, you weren’t jesting when you said “tomorrow’ morning”. Did you get enough rest last night? </p><p>Reploids don’t need sleep, but just like any hardware, a peaceful rest always helps. </p><p>Alia: I thought the sooner the better; you may find this useful in the Amazon area, especially with the area around ravines. </p><p>X: Thanks, point taken. Be right back.  </p><p>With that X leaves the command center, off to the Amazon area, again through teleportation, as Alia returns to her console to support X. After a while, X finally encouters the investigator, an insectoid reploid in the form of green dragonfly – the investigator is wearing a red visor to imitate the said insect. With not much said between the two, X’s buster is filled with thunderous energy, X sends a powerful plasma ball towards Commander Yammark, the Nightmare investigator. X misses, then Yammark retaliates by commanding his small dragonfly robots to shoot back in an imppresive formation. The fight goes on like this as the two exchanging shots, the kind of fight that X excels, and this time is no different, as Yammark’s chest takes a direct hit from X’s fully charged shot, and tumbles down to the ground – lifeless.  </p><p>Just as X is about to open a channel back to Alia, suddenly a blast of energy from sky above lands on X. X manages to avoid that one, and takes notice a Black, decent-size maverick that he has encountered before, just after the Nightmare incident starts to appear near the Eurasia crash site. The black reploid is known as High Max, as X has fought with him before with no luck. High Max’s body is resilient, almost rivals to Sigma’s robustness. As High Max comes in hard to X, assaulting him with his barrage of plasma, X takes evasive maneuvers mid-air, and soon transforms into his black and translucent blue – the Ultimate armor. X realizes that he needs all the power he can get to pierce through High Max’s revoltingly resilient armor. Still in mid-air, X throws himself, embalming his body with a powerful yellow energy, towards High Max, and to his surprise, High Max manages to resist by summoning an energy barrier to absorb X’s powerful Giga attack. Before X descends to the ground, he grabs the Z-Saber, and attempts to strike Max only manage to scratch the paintjob of Max’s right arm. X lands hard onto the ground, as Max releases a powerful jab to X’s temple. Just as X recuperates, he dashes away, as now the ground that he just hugged turns into crater after High Max bombards it. </p><p>X decides to attempt a breakthrough, if plasma energies won’t do a thing, then he should try hit Max with something else, something hard. X charges his buster and dashes around, avoiding Max’s barrage, and as the buster is ready, X takes aim and releases a giant boulder towards Max mid-air. Unable to reacts, Max suffers from the force impact upon his body, and stumble to the round only to be greeted by X’s Giga attack, this time takes the full force. High Max’s paintjob is his least worry now, as his armor cracks, while X lands to Max’s back, and already with a charged buster, releases a thunderous, giant ball of plasma towards Max. Unable to move at the moment, Max could only throw his Death Ball towards the plasma in hope to keep the plasma at bay; however, upon impact, the burst of raw, wild energies explode, throwing them both with a great force. As soon as High Max’s armor begins to fall off, he quickly teleports away, retreating, as X collapses to the ground, his Ultimate armor, this time gives in due to the impact. His display turns red, indicating that he is badly damaged. X quickly opens his channel, requesting for immediate evac. </p><p>X: A-A-Alia, send me back n-n-ow.... my system is in c-c-critical. </p><p>Alia: X!? Hold tight, I’m initiating the sequence as we speak. </p><p>X drops to the floor, unable to move – his damage is severe, as his power unit refuses to work upon landing on HQ. Alia, already with Lifesaver, as well as a stretcher ready to carry him to the infirmary. X is still conscious, running from his backup power supply, but it’s not enough for X to stand up as his power is almost depleted after fighting Commander Yammark and High Max. Alia’s hands hold the stretcher tightly, couldn’t help to feel very worried, but unable to mutter a word to X, instead, she let out tears from her right eye followed by the left. </p><p>There’s not much left that she could do, as Lifesaver is taking his time to assess X’s damage, and begins to work. Feeling very worried about X, she decides not going to leave him alone, so she grabs a chair, and tries her best to distract her from the worry by doing minor work on her work pad. She is distracted, but by something else, by her deep feeling towards X. She felt this before, towards Gate, but it has never transcended into anything but a bitter rivalry in the end. She is not sure if she should express this feeling towards X, as she fears that one day when X doesn’t come back to HQ, she is worried that she might not be able to recover. </p><p>An hour passes, as Lifesaver’s look is still intense, but Alia couldn’t tell if X is safe from his critical situation or perhaps the worst has yet to come. Another hour passes, and Alia gives up trying to work from the pad, as her CPU is at its full capacity, processing her dilemma. Alia walks into the waiting room, hoping to be able to clear her thought there. An hour and a half pass, Alia now determined to stand by with X no matter the odds just when X has just liberated her from her deepest, darkest fear. She wants to give back to X. Something. </p><p>After another hour has passed, X walks out from the operating room, looking pretty fine, except for his cracked armor, which will be up to Alia’s hands again... and Douglass too. With one hand on his head, X looks disoriented, and Alia immediately comes to his side, allowing X’s hand to hang on to her shoulder. </p><p>Alia: X, how do you feel? </p><p>X: I-I'm not fine... not yet anyway, Lifesaver may have patched me up, but he decides that my auto-repair will do the rest by tomorrow. </p><p>X notices that Alia’s eyes are wet, and before she speaks. X continues. </p><p>X: But don’t worry, I’m gonna be just fine. Sorry for making you worried. </p><p>Hearing that makes Alia feel relieved, and she wipes her eyes with one hand before speaks again. </p><p>Alia: Don’t worry about it, X. What happened out there? </p><p>The two now are walking out, heading to X’s room as Alia continues to escort X, his hand still resting on her shoulder. </p><p>X: High Max ambushed me after I finished Commander Yammark, and... yeah, I made him to retreat, but I was barely surviving. </p><p>Alia: Oh my... that was unexpected, I didn’t pick up any signal from him in the vicinity. </p><p>X: He must be equipped with something that allows him to go in and out under the radar. Geez, that guy’s armor is really something. </p><p>As the two reaches X’s room, Alia escorts X to his bed and she is leaving. </p><p>Alia: Well, glad that you are back with us X, get some rest now, would you? </p><p>X: T-thanks Alia, I will. Talk to you later. </p><p>Before leaving, Alia smiles at X, and head back to her own room. </p><p>Her room is tidy, even more so than X’s room, as she also has her own collection of books, mostly about reploids, as she used to study and research about reploids before she meets X. Her head is clear now, as she has stopped worrying about X, she decides to do some paperwork before hitting the bed early. </p><p>Meanwhile, X now currently sleeping, begins dreaming. At first, he dreams about Zero as he misses him dearly, couldn’t help to feel lonely after his death – fighting alone by himself, but then another figure approaches, this time... to his surprise it’s Dr. Light, his appearance is exactly similar from his hologram in the capsule that X found. </p><p>Dr. Light: X, how do you do? </p><p>X: You... you are my creator, aren’t you? </p><p>Dr. Light: Indeed, I am my boy, how are you holding up? </p><p>X: I don’t know to be honest; I feel that the fighting just keeps coming, and now I lost Zero. I simply don’t know if I can fight all by myself. </p><p>Dr. Light: I am sorry for your loss, X, as well as the fact that I cannot help you further aside from aiding you through the capsules; however, I am glad that you are questioning yourself X because that’s what makes you strong. Strong in our own ways that is. </p><p>X: How come you see this a strength instead of a weakness, I don’t understand. </p><p>Dr. Light: X, strong leaders throughout histories always ask themselves, to question themselves is a mean to check their sense of humility. Because without humility, they are arrogant, and arrogance creates vulnerability. If you have the sense of humility, that’s when you are at the strongest X. Do remember that you are not alone, even without Zero, it appears that you there’s already someone else who cares at you, and you care for her. </p><p>As the dream ends, X wakes up with a mixed feeling, a feeling of confused, happiness, sadness, all mixed together, but he doesn’t stand up from his bed, as his CPU is processing all this. X curls up on his bed, refusing to wake up, as he continues to ponder on his bed for some time. His recovery rest isn’t finished yet, but now he is somewhat recovered enough to exit his room, he walks up and without realizing, he comes across Zero’s private quarter, and he walks in.  </p><p>“Zero, I miss you bud, we all do...”, he speaks to himself. Then he walks out, this time he stumbles Alia’s room, and without realizing what time it is, he knocks. Alia, to her surprise as of who knocks to her room at this time, as she is in the middle of removing her armor plates. She yells, “Hold on, I am changing”, as she quickly removes her last armor plate, and adorns her civilian clothing to cover her black inner suits, which all Reploid wears when donning their armor plates. Her clothing is nothing fancy, as she grabs whatever is within her reach, a pink T-shirt and an olive short, and she opens the door only to bewildered even further to see, it was X, assuming that his recovery cycle would be until tomorrow morning. X then asked if he could come in, and Alia, still bewildered, comply nonetheless. As she walks to invite him further, and before she could talk, this time X lunges forward and hugs Alia from the back. Shocked with X doing that, but can’t deny that she’s surprised in a good way. She begins to so speak, a little bit flustered. </p><p>Alia: X-X, what happened? I thought your wake-up time would not be until tomorrow morning at its earliest. </p><p>X returns with a soft whisper, mumbling </p><p>X: Thank you for today.  </p><p>Alia: W-why, but of course X, don’t mention it. You also helped me a great deal yesterday... </p><p>Before Alia could finish her sentence, X interrupts with his soft-spoken tone, stopping his mumbling </p><p>X: Thank you for caring for me, I just realized how important you are to me right now, especially since I lost Zero. I hate to think that I have to fight alone, and without Zero... it’s proven to be challenging. </p><p>Is this what they meant by confession!? She thought to herself. Despite X’s sad circumstance and how he feels about losing Zero, she is happy that she is here for him. Still blushing and flustered, she replies to X. </p><p>Alia: X, d-do you mind letting go of me? I notice that you are still heavy with that gear of yours. Please remember that I am a non-combat operative.  </p><p>X: Certainly, I’m sorry. Do you mind if I sit down? My body feels heavy. </p><p>Alia: Of course, you silly, you are supposed to rest now, not coming to my room to tell me this. </p><p>As Alia was talking, she walks onto her bed, and sits there, facing X eye-to-eye. </p><p>Alia: But... I am glad that you came by here to tell me this, it means a lot to me as well. For some time, I have been caring for you, but since yesterday, I... my feelings for you grow for some reason. </p><p>This time, X starts to stammer, mustering all the confidence that could get before continue speaking in a flustered manner, removing his previous demeanor. </p><p>X: Oh... uh... me too Alia, I guess I don’t like the idea of being alone anymore, not after losing so much conflict after conflicts, as fighting by myself makes me doubtful about myself. Without someone to help me to find answers to my endless questions, I just feel... weak and hesitant. And it occurs to me, that it seems I feel for you too. I care for you, just how I care for Zero, but... it’s different altogether. I just feel the need to talk to you and to spend time with you more often. I’m sorry if I’m confusing you. </p><p>After hearing this, Alia smiles gracefully towards X, stands up, and hugs him. Of course, she knows what he’s talking about, she too feels the same way towards Gate a long time ago. Though she never was in a romantic relationship before, she knows what love is despite she only possesses an artificial heart – her core, yet her feelings are genuine.  </p><p>She lets out a soft whisper, “I know what you are trying to say, X, and I have been asking myself if I could bring this up to you.”. She put her face closer to X, and closer until their lips connected. As they started kissing, X feels warmth for some reason. Finally, X understands what this is, this feeling of happiness, it’s different than friendship and brotherhood that X shared with Zero. This new feeling transcends that of camaraderie, this is what we refer as an intimate love. </p><p>As they have finished embracing each other, X complains how heavy Alia is, probably because of his auto-repair is still running, rendering X to be in a weakened state. Yet, Alia is not amused with his insensitive comment, which resulted her to be slightly upset. X notices this, and quickly explains that what he meant was him being too weak to even support Alia’s bodyweight even without adorning her armor plates, and Alia quickly realizes that X really needs to rest, and she walks with him back to his room, and drops him off outside his room. Before leaving though, she gives a very tight hug, turning X’s face to red, not literally, but relieved that nobody is around at this hour to witness them aside from the security camera. </p><p>Unbeknownst to them the HQ members are running a bet behind X and Alia’s back, to see whether or not they will become a couple, one of security officer at that time noticed this event from the back of camera lens, smirked, and with a big smug on her face asked for her winning money against her male colleague, “Curses, I thought they are strictly professional”, he retorted to his friend who is now grinning.  </p><p>The next day, however, Signas being a very happy man himself, smiles widely. He wins a lot of money, as he is also part of the bet; in fact, it’s rumored that Signas, the Man in the HQ is the brain behind this. The mood in the command room, in a sense, also becomes joyous, as people in the command center know the best what transpire between X and Alia; hence, they also get the payday, while Lifesaver gets some from Douglas. As the pair comes into the command room, they can’t help but feel as if they are attracting a lot of attention, oblivious of the fact that everyone is betting against them behind their backs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ghosts of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>X continues to fight against the remaining investigators, while the Nightmare phenomena is revealed. Upon the revelation, X is not amused at the slightest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X continues to battle against the remaining six Nightmare investigators, while Alia is confident with her conclusion about the virus. The virus works differently than the Sigma virus. The maverick-causing virus turns reploids hostile, as if their personality has turned for the worst, yet they are still in control of their own body. Nightmare virus however, aims to control a reploid, destroying its DNA, and replaces it with itself. It's a parasitic virus aims to take over its host, created by Gate so that he can be a leader in his ideal utopia. Despite the danger it represents, the cure for the virus is less sophisticated than the Sigma virus – death. Once the virus manages to destroy the DNA, taking over its host, then the host is already dead in a sense leaving only his/her physical body behind. </p><p>Gate is a genius in designing reploid; however, his designs concerned the other researchers, as they are dangerous. On the contrary, playing by the book helped Alia to win over her peers; thus, gaining more recognition of her works, overshadowing Gate’s achievement. His bitterness grew, as he realized that the others were working against him, as his creations started to intimidate the others – seeing they were driven by jealousy, Gate swore a revenge upon all of them. </p><p>Returning from the weapon center area, X’s body armor glows eerily, his body is covered by the photoconductive substance that were present inside of the investigator’s body – Infinity Mijinion, a water flea based reploid. The glowing makes X uncomfortable or perhaps can be detrimental for his inner circuitry, he thought to himself, he walks towards the hallway heading towards the infirmary, while leaving a green, almost neon glowing trail behind. As he walks pass other hunters, they steer clear of X’s pathways, perhaps they thought it was acid that was collecting all over X’ now-looking teal body. But X manages to reassure pressing hunters that approach him that it isn’t dangerous, as this photoconductive substance is mainly used for piloting purposes, allowing reploid such as Inifnity Mijinion to better process information when piloting sophisticated weapon platform, as he is meant to be a pilot reploid. </p><p>Upon reaching the door, he knocks, and greeted by Lifesaver. The infirmary at the moment is empty, which somewhat makes X relieved that no one gets hurt during today’s patrol mission. A sight that always welcome X’s mind, especially after the majority of the hunters went maverick after the Eurasia space colony dropped on Earth, unleashing the maverick virus. Chaos ensues for some time, until the maverick hunter manages to pull through and put an end to the chaos with significant losses. They are currently rebuilding the organization, as well as help other organizations to restore the Earth while the humans migrated beneath the soil. </p><p>Lifesaver: Well, well, well. What do we have here this time? Wait... are those what I thought, let me run my scanners X, hold still please. </p><p>Lifesaver directs X to one corner, while taking out his scanner out without waiting for X’s reply. </p><p>Lifesaver: You do realize that it takes more than that for a reploid to become an effective pilot. Besides, what were you trying to fly with?  </p><p>Lifesaver’s teasing makes X bursts into laughter. </p><p>X: That’s hilarious. It's a giant mechanoid with guns that never tire, called Lumina, at least that’s what he refers it as. </p><p>Lifesaver: He? Who you were dealing with?  </p><p>X: I-it's the investigator was sent to the weapon center area; his name was Infinity Mijinion. Tsk, those guys just won’t give up. </p><p>Lifesaver: You seem frustrated about stopping mavericks, despite the fact that you are a Maverick Hunter. You do bewilder me sometimes X, no offense. All I see is that you give your best out there. </p><p>X: It’s just, fighting isn't the only answer, yet here I am, having myself checked up almost daily. I’m well aware that to fight is the risk that I have to mantle on once I decided to become a hunter, but do I wonder, when this is going to end, and can’t help to feel frustrated looming over it.  </p><p>Lifesaver: At the very least, despite the odds, you came on the top X. I think that’s the most important thing that we ought to conclude too. </p><p>X realizes that his frustration is getting the better out of him again, but can’t help to feel slightly ungrateful towards Lifesaver after all those patches that he had done from over and over across the years. </p><p>X: I’m sorry, Doc, I don’t mean to be ungrateful to you, especially after all these years. My mind is getting the better of me again.  </p><p>Lifesaver: Oh nonsense, I’m counting on you on the field X, just don’t give me hard job, wouldn’t you? </p><p>X: Certainly, I value my own life too, you know. </p><p>Lifesaver lets out a soft grin, X returns it with a nod, appreciating the patch. Now he is looking for Signas. </p><p>X enters the command center, only to find Alia talking to her peers with Signas nowhere to be found. Noticing X’s presence by the entrance, Alia switches her attention, and greets X with a smile, and X replies with a smile, which becomes an exclusive routine in between the two for quite some time now. </p><p>Alia: You’re back! How is it out there? </p><p>Alia’s tones is cheerful as per usual, only to switch to her worrywart tone when X looks like a mess. </p><p>X: Well, nothing too serious. Fancy seeing you smile like that, would be nice if you do that more often. </p><p>X grins, while Alia begins to blush a little bit; she couldn’t help to feel as if someone sniped a leer at her after X said that – it was one of who bet against them. Alia’s voice turns into mild whisper, feeling slightly embarrassed </p><p>Alia: X! My friends might hear that. </p><p>X: Whoops, sorry. I’m just happy to see you not so worried about me losing limbs. </p><p>Alia: N-no, you don’t have to be sorry, and yes, I am glad that you are fine. By the way, I’ve my conclusion about the Nightmare virus if you have the time. </p><p>With a “Sure” from X, Alia begins to share her findings to X. X immediately switches to his serious face as the second Alia mentions the virus. It doesn’t get better, as X’s expression turns sour, and then bitter after she reveals that Gate is the person behind all this, as well as Gate’s motivation for revenge. After Alia has finished talking, X eyes turn into a blazing fire fueled by disdainful wrath affecting his manner. </p><p>X: Bastard... he started all this out of petty revenge!?  </p><p>Alia: I’m afraid that’s how he would like to put it himself. I used to admire his ingenious design for Reploids, but... </p><p>Before Alia continues, X intercepts her words with a loud THUD. X explodes, slamming the wall nearby the entrance where they are currently standing, leaving a dent on it and X’s white glove to rip. X takes the spotlight in the room, turning the gaze towards him. </p><p>X: This is not the time for petty revenge, we have enough trouble already with the last incident! </p><p>X’s tone doesn’t soften up a bit, in fact it gets sharper as he doesn’t try to hide his anger this time around. X feels betrayed, as he thought Zero’s sacrifice is not enough for world peace. </p><p>Alia: X... are you alright?  </p><p>Alia’s concerned face snaps X out of it, and does his best to retain his usual demeanor, yet to no avail this time. At least he changes his tone towards Alia as he notices that Alia twitched after X decides to share his frustration to the now dented wall. </p><p>X: I’m fine, it’s just... I’m sorry for snapping like that, Alia. I’ll go meet Signas, we can talk later. </p><p>Without waiting for a reply, X storms out from the room, leaving Alia in her bewildered state, her right hand covers her mouth, while her left tucked in between her right elbow and chest, realizing that she hasn’t seen X like this before. The room fills with silence for a full minute, but then the chattering resumes to fill the awkward void, and Alia seems to feel slightly upset for bringing this up to X. “Great job, you” she thought to herself, then she returns to her console, doing her best to re-focus her attention, as she still has to locate Gate. </p><p>X walks to Signas’ office with sharp eyes, still consumed with Gate. “Such arrogance”, X thought to himself. X is always the first to the fray whenever a reploid conflict resurface – a character that Alia always fond of X, as well as concerned about, wondering if X can handle all this by himself, especially with him alone without his brother. Although Alia begins to fill the void, she wonders if she can fulfill Zero’s role in maintaining X’s sanity in check.  </p><p>X reaches to Signas’ front office door, enters the room at the second the door slides to his right triggered by a switch on Signas’ mahogany wooden desk. Signas is sitting, and he turns his face towards X who just entered his domain – looking at X with his usual stern demeanor. </p><p>His office is, militaristic in a sense, there are two almost half circles colored in pale blue, surrounding an upside-down yellow triangle, with an orange at its pointy bottom in the center of the room, etched to the floors – the symbol of the Maverick Hunter. Not just on the floor, but the emblem above his desk where he is currently is also shows the same symbol, accompanied by ancient rifles that dated back to the World War II era, put besides the emblem crossing each other at the top of it. His room is tidy, a bookshelf filled with historical books, and they all share a common theme – warfare. In comparison with X’s personal collection, his books are more inclined to the cultural aspect of the history, instead of ancient human warfare. Sometimes in their free time, X would come to Signas’ office just to have hearty discussions about histories, sharing what they both have learned from the humans of the old world through different angles. Mayhap Signas thought that learning from the past could help him to understand towards the subjects that he was tasked to protect. </p><p>Signas: What do you have for me, X? Is everything going smoothly so far? </p><p>X: Yes, but not even one of the investigators was able to cooperate. Not even Shield Sheldon, which is a shame, really. </p><p>Signas being aware of who that reploid was, couldn’t help but to sympathize with X. He remembers perfectly by simply accessing the report log regarding Shield Sheldon from his databank with almost no effort at all.  </p><p>A former bodyguard hired by a reploid scientist. The scientist went maverick, and being pursued by maverick hunters, and at that time unbeknownst to Sheldon that his employer was in fact turning maverick, still protecting him when the hunters had them. The situation went haywire, as the hunters gunned them down, accusing Sheldon to be a maverick as well. Upon his resurrection by Gate, Sheldon being a loyal reploid before, turns his loyalty towards Gate. During his battle with X, he blames himself over the scientist that went maverick, believing that he couldn’t stop it before it happens, and he deserved the death. X tried to turn his mind around, but being indebted to Gate leaving Sheldon no choice, but to fight with his indomitable resolve. </p><p> </p><p>Few days earlier at the Laser Institute </p><p> </p><p>X: Sheldon, we don’t have to fight! We made a mistake before, just shut down your weapon and come with me. We will not make the same mistake! </p><p>Shield Sheldon: X! You know that isn’t going to happen. I have been given a second chance by Gate, and I intend to repay it with my actions, not empty words! </p><p>X: Look, I know you blame yourself over what happened to the scientist, THAT is not your fault so stop this, I don’t want to fight you! </p><p>Shield Sheldon: No, X. I am not that naïve, I was his bodyguard and it’s my duty to prevent any harm. You won’t budge my resolve, X!  </p><p>With that, Sheldon activates his shell shields, and begins assaulting X with it. The shell shield allows him to enter and leave, offering protection, while also allowing him to shoot X with it, as the shields are armed with plasma cannons on each of them. X couldn’t produce enough power to break the shield have no choice but to be put on disadvantage and avoiding Sheldon’s biding assault.  </p><p>X still wavering with his resolve to fight, couldn’t help but to admire Sheldon’s fighting style, and thought to himself as of why his profession as a bodyguard suits him very well. X bides his time, while charging his buster and took aim at the shell shield where Sheldon in. As the hum of the buster goes ear-rending, he released a powerful plasma shot, recoiling back leaving not even a dent on Sheldon’s shell shield.  </p><p>Sheldon, knowing he had the upper hand, got out of his shell to attack X, as he threw his shell like boomerang towards X, removing whatever that was covering X from his cannons. X bides again, thinking of a way to destroy his shell shield. X ‘s biding this time was fruitful, as he changed his weapon system to shoot Metal Anchor that he got after fighting Metal Shark Player, the metal anchor was shot as a projectile towards Sheldon. Sheldon felt the pain and notices a black metal object had just stuck into his chest, quickly realizes that his body armor is pierced; however, it didn’t sink enough to damage his core. Realizing that he might not survive another attack like that, caught his shell shield, as it made its way back to Sheldon, and retreated to his shell once again before plucking the metal anchor out from his body. </p><p>Knowing Sheldon’s shield is revoltingly resilient, X realizes that he needs a bigger projectile for a breakthrough. Sheldon resumed his defense-offense strategy, getting more desperate this time, as his plasma cannons never tire, forcing X to hug anything that provides cover, while charging his weapon again. As X’s buster let out a high-pitched noise, a crackle of energy began to surround X’s buster – shaking wildly, as it tried to contain the burst of energy that’s already collecting inside the buster. As patient as a hunter resting his chin against the rifle’s stock, eye at the target, guided by the iron sight, X leapt out from cover, and unleashed a thunderous noise. As unrealistic as it maybe, his buster let out not a burning plasma – a giant metal anchor at incredible speed making its way towards the unmoving shell. A loud crack that put the almighty Zeus’ thundercrack to shame was heard as the anchor forced it way through Sheldon’s core impaling him in the process to the pillar right behind him, letting out a generous amount of coolant and what-used-to-be his inner circuitries to fall into the floor, producing an eerie clanking rhythm. At his death door, Sheldon manages to speak with a crackling, discordant voice after his voice transmitter gave up after the shock, but as soon has started to speak, he let out another gush of coolants from his mouth. </p><p>Shield Sheldon: H-huh... Y-you are a strong adversary... X. No w-w-wonder, Rai-ny Turtloid respected y-y-you... </p><p>X was reminded the fight that he had with Rainy Turtloid, another investigator that he refused to fight with, but had no choice. Rainy Turtloid, feeling indebted to Gate as well, chose to fight X as it was his ‘duty’ despite the fact that Turtloid was aware that the Nightmare project was a bad idea, but he won’t let that to shirk away from his duty – to believe and protect Gate. Blizzard Wolfang, Shield Sheldon, Rainy Turtloid are the opponents that X didn’t want to fight with, as all three of them was fighting because they were indebted to Gate, and driven by their tragic past in which X couldn’t help but to sympathize for them, yet also frustrated him as he showed his sympathy along with their final deliverance. </p><p>X looked at Sheldon’s mangled body with bleakness in his eyes, began to speak with some frustration </p><p>X: I told you! I didn’t want to fight, yet you refused to stand down, letting your pasts to drive you! </p><p>Shield Sheldon: Heh... You may be right about that one X, I admit. I wasn’t able to move on from my past failure, and this is where I ended up... But, enough talk. I prefer to die with my resolve attached to my feelings, not remorse. Do it, X...   </p><p>Sheldon’s vision was a blinding light turned to complete void, as X let out a plasma to send Sheldon off this world with peace. “Damn!” was all X could come up with afterwards, leaving the room echoed with deafening silence, and X broke it with him requesting a teleportation sequence back to HQ. Before he jumped out, he took a hard look at Sheldon’s scrap as a silent promise to defeat Gate, the person that played a huge role behind this tragedy. </p><p> </p><p>Back to the present </p><p> </p><p>Signas: Well, how do you feel X? </p><p>Signas caught X by surprise, as he saw through X’s façade </p><p>X: I suppose you saw through me on that one, huh? </p><p>X’s voice began to become less uptight </p><p>Signas: You know that you have moral support from me, X. You shouldn’t try to hide it from everyone, especially to Alia, now that you both are together. </p><p>X face turns crimson, matching to the color of his gem. He doesn’t expect this from “STERN” Signas. </p><p>X: W-w-what do you mean? H-h-how did you know? HOW?! </p><p>Signas smirks to tease X. </p><p>Signas: Well I think it’s rather obvious, isn’t it? Both of you are getting closer each day, and WE couldn’t help to but notice.  </p><p>X: WE? I-t-it's not just you who knew? HOW? </p><p>It seems Signas had to let out the truth this time, though he can’t help to feel awkward to X... and somewhat guilty. </p><p>Signas: Well... we had a bet against both of you, whether or not you both will become a thing. At first it was just the staffs from the command center; however, just as how a virus would spread, the gossip spreads. To. Everyone. I’m sorry X, but I couldn’t help to participate. </p><p>For the first time in his life as the Director of Maverick Hunter HQ, he lied to X since it was him who began this whole incident. </p><p>X: Oh well, it’s a matter of time anyway, but I wasn’t expecting you to gamble over this. </p><p>Signas notices at how X’s mood has softened up. Mayhap this upbringing was in fact, intentional, as he has the knack for sizing up on his hunters. X leers at Signas however, squinting his eyes, only to let out a chuckle when replying to X. </p><p>Signas: Glad to have you returned safely X. Great job out there. </p><p>With that, X nodded and grins back at Signas, leaves his office. X now realizes that just now, he was so consumed with frustration over Gate. X walks back to the command center, in hope to talk to Alia, but she seemed rather focusing on her task at the moment. Instead of having a talk with her, X decides to leave that for now, and makes inquiry of her progress. </p><p>X: Alia, how’s the progress. Found anything yet? </p><p>Alia notices that his voice has returned to his serious, yet soft-spoken demeanor. “X has cooled down, at least. Good” as her CPU expressing relieve. </p><p>Alia: Not much at the moment X, although I have narrowed my radar, and currently running a scan on the Eurasia drop site.  </p><p>X: I see, I’m counting on you for this one, let me know if you find anything. Don’t overwork yourself, kay..? </p><p>Alia: Sure thing.  </p><p>As Alia returns X with a smile, she switches her attention to the beeping noise coming from her console pad. Scanning the area nearby the Eeurasia Colony drop site is no small task, as the radar picked up almost everything, and Alia has to grind to get Gate’s precise location, but she’s not alone on this, as other off-duty navigators are combining their efforts to make this breakthrough.  </p><p>X feels that he should get his psyche in check thought that combat practice might a good way to vent his frustration. He walks to the simulation room where hunters can battle against virtual mavericks. The hunters can select any maverick since all hunter operatives, both human and reploid are equipped with a combat scanner – gathering intelligence during combat. Through the accumulation of combat data, the data library offers various challenges for all types of hunters, be they close-quarter, ranged or any other specialists like hacking.  </p><p>Before X selects his target, almost immediately he turns into black in appearance with gold trims gilded on his leg, head and at the center of his chest, equipped with a jetpack accompanied with small wings attached into it, some of his armor parts that were previously solid blue turned translucent revealing his inner circuits. The Ultimate armor is X’s strongest arsenal, as he has come to relying on its power since the war with the Repliforce many years ago. This special armor is not what we commonly refer or imagine on how actually works when men turned into knight by donning the plate armor during the medieval era, the armor is actually a data, downloadable from capsules left by Dr. Light who predicted that X might need his help beyond the grave to fight as a champion of humanity and reploid. ‘Wearing’ it is as simple as X accesses the data, which turned into energy before materializing into actual armor parts different that the regular armor plates that can be put on and off by regular reploids. </p><p>X chose to fight the best fighter he has ever known for a long time – Zero. X is feeling a bit conflicted with his choice because his memory when fighting with Zero a couple of months ago is not one of his prized collection of memories. The room that was previously flat terraformed into multitudes of terrains, ranging from hills to flat grounds, and with that X began to look out for Zero, marking the simulation sequence has kicked in. </p><p>Alia now feeling a bit overworked, excuses herself and wonder if she could find X for some chat, because she worries that X might be lost in his own thought. She heads to his private quarter only to find silence after she knocks the door, and she thought that X might be in the simulation. She enters the lobby only to find X being the only hunter in the room, she notices X’s presence through the simulation’s console pad, which reveals whoever is in the combat room. Interested with what is X doing about, Alia decides to watch the simulation from the console pad. She notices that X was fighting with Zero, but she couldn’t understand why X decides to re-live this unpleasant memory. </p><p>X climbed the hills with relative ease, as his dashing capability is boosted by the Ultimate, and began to notice a red silhouette approaches him, holding a green beam light with a blonde overgrown hair at its back. The crimson figure charges to X’s position with amazing speed, while letting out several plasma shots from his left arm, and X dodges the shots by reducing his momentum and take his timing to find a safe pathway for his maneuver, fully aware that the shot from Zero’s buster is much more terrifying in close range, as Zero always fight-up close just like how Mike Tyson’s in-fighting boxing style, while X is more akin to Muhammad Ali’s out-boxing style. Taking this fight seriously, X’s buster already shaking wildly, released a radiating energy takes in the form of a crackling, giant light blue globule towards the crimson hunter. Of course, the crimson hunter continues his assault after evading X’s buster by leaping to the side. X aims to maintain a distance so that he would be safe from the saber’s reach, while dashing backwards now, while the crimson hunter keeps closing in, hoping to engage his opponent in melee. </p><p>The fight goes back and forth like this for a good five minutes, until X begins to feel something solid behind his back, to his surprise and completely blind of it, he was pushed into the corner by the crimson hunter. Noticing that X is within the in-boxer left him no choice but to entertain it with a melee gauntlet, also being aware that releasing his charged-up plasma in a tight space is never a good idea. What bothers X this time around isn’t his opponent, but massive oversight of his surrounding, which catches him by surprise and to flinch at this predicament. Deep inside his CPU, X’s frustration over Gate still consume him to a point where he fails to check his choice for tactical retreat. Noticing that X is unready, the crimson hunter engages X aggressively as he invites X to the melee with an upward slash, hoping to disarm X’s saber, as X pulled it in the last minute. The crimson hunter smirks at X as Zero always enjoy a good fight and even his combat data picks his demeanor, returning with a hard-downward smash this time, disabling X of any chance to retaliate.  </p><p>X takes notice at the crimson hunter’s smirk moment ago, but couldn’t help to feel somewhat... bittersweet, as he knows damn too well that Zero would exactly do that from time-to-time when they sparred. This time, X back to his normal psyche, tries his best to defend from the crimson hunter’s aggressive swings. Perhaps since this is the data back when Zero has awakened his true strength prior his confrontation with X; hence, in replication of that battle, the swing is more reckless than Zero’s usual swings. X bides his time, waiting patiently for an opening. As the red figures decided to deliver the blow from the sides, X decides to execute his retaliation, he ducks the attack, then activates his booster beneath his feet to deliver a thrust towards the chest. To his surprise, as X is a beginner in the art of melee, he manages to deliver his attack, catching the figure to be motionless, as the simulation decides that fatality is confirmed. Soon, the rest of the hills and the rest of the terrains began to blink out of existence just as the simulation ends. </p><p>X ran a system check on the Ultimate, then let the data wear off, returning to his normal saturated blue armor, and let go of his helmet. He realizes that his mood is now better, decides to leave the combat room and plans to retreat back to his private quarter, as he has nothing else productive to do in mind, except for reading his books. X finds Alia sitting in the lobby and she quickly rises to her feet, approaching X. </p><p>Alia: How are you holding up, X? </p><p> Alia closed the distance between her and X, and she put her right hand on X’s right shoulder. </p><p>X: Phew, just fine, I had some little trouble back there, but I pulled through.  </p><p>X responds to her physical gesture, switching his helmet from his right hand to his left, and using his right hand to hold Alia by her waist, then continues talking. </p><p>X: Taking a break?  </p><p>Alia: Yup, could use some little chat. </p><p>X: Right, umm... sorry for snapping earlier. I, uhh... </p><p>His eyes avoiding Alia’s while apologizing, but Alia quickly put her lips to his and he embraces it. After they embrace each other, Alia returns with a warm smile, her cheeks almost matched her pink body, “It’s alright, I am here for you.”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I can close this series by next chapter so I can begin to work on my original character and story in the Post-X8!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>